


Mother Stands For Comfort

by Hoziers_Muse



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, a child, hilda is confused, leticia is here because i missed the way zelda spoke to her, lilith absolutely did not sign up for this, no, zelda is surpized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoziers_Muse/pseuds/Hoziers_Muse
Summary: Lilith wakes to find Zelda gone, and Leticia crying.
Relationships: Leticia Blackwood & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Mother Stands For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Lilith would've eaten the child I babysat tonight.

Lilith awoke to the sound of crying. She grimaced and pulled the covers up to her ear. 

“Zelda,” she grumbled, “ your orphan wants you.”

Leticia, hearing her adoptive mother’s name, began to cry louder. 

“Zelda,” Lilith whined, turning over to find the space next to her empty. She experimentally crept to Zelda's side of the bed in order to peer down at the caterwauling infant. 

She could hear Zelda’s voice in her head as she stared down at the child. 

_ “Don’t forget to cradle her head- that’s it, see, you’re a natural.” _

_ The girl didn’t cry as she stared into Lilith’s eyes. But her eyebrows were raised as if she couldn’t believe something that Lilith had said. The demon shifted uncomfortably. _

_ “Why is it looking at me like that?” _ _Zelda’s voice was soft as she brushed a lock of hair out of the baby’s face. _

_ “She’s just trying to figure out who’s holding her.” She teasingly added, “Who is that ’Ticia? That’s the queen of hell, yes!” _ _Lilith looked uncertainly from the infant to her lover with a raised brow. Suddenly she felt small hands grabbing at the collar of her dress and instinctively brought her own hands to her chest. _

_Zelda caught Letticia before she hit the ground, but not before she started wailing. Lilith brought her hands up to her ears, her face the picture of discomfort as well as confusion. _ _Zelda rocked her up and down as she cradled her before placing a palm over her heaving chest. _

_ “Oh, there there, you’re fine my sweet girl.” _

_The cries stopped, only the sound of occasional sniffles filled the room. They weren’t from the baby. _

_“Lilith, she’s likely just hungry, she wasn’t trying to hurt you.” She gently took hold of one of her wrists and moved it away from her face, then soundly kissed her cheek. “I understand that this is unfamiliar territory for you but please, for the sake of my blood pressure, try not to drop her the next time she startles you.”_

_Zelda gently brushed her thumb over the lip print on Lilith’s skin. The brunette swallowed then nodded even though she was counting on there not being a next time. She didn’t realize that Zelda was walking out of the room till she heard her voice again, this time it was a conspiratory whisper. _

_ “Who’s hungry? Who’s my hungry little girl?”_

The intensified shrieking brought Lilith out of the memory. 

“Cradle her head.” She mumbled as she peeked down into the bassinet, before sliding off the bed and approaching it.

Her arms shook as she picked up the child. Lilith awkwardly bounced the baby as she cradled it and tried not to flinch every time it stopped crying to take a breath and prepare for another round of screeches. 

“There, there, you’re fine?” She cleared her throat and adopted as convincing a tone as she could muster. It wasn’t clear who it was meant to comfort. “ Zelda will be back soon.”

She shifted uncomfortably until something told her to place her hand over the child’s chest. Leticia wracked in an unsteady inhale once more but did not fuss. Lilith let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

Brown eyes stared into blue and the room was silent save for Lilith’s deep inhales and Letticia’s raspy breaths. Suddenly the child’s expression changed and Lilith tensed, then braved herself for more shrieking, that did _ not _ come? Instead, the baby cracked a gummy smile and let out a raspy giggle. Lilith sighed in relief, and after a moment let herself laugh too. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming, my loves! Nobody panic!” Hilda burst into the room breathless, pausing once she passed the threshold to put her hands on her knees, her yellow sun hat dropped to the floor. After a moment, she retrieved it with the hand that wasn’t clutching her dirt-smeared gardening gloves. She spoke between pants as she approached. “I’m so- sorry, Lilith- Zelda told me she was going to be out this morning- but I didn’t- think- she would leave- this-” She stood up, the wind escaping her once more as she took in the scene. “What’s this now?”

Leticia was still smiling and laughing at Lilith. 

“I’ve got her bottle in some warm water on the stove if you want- to-give.” Hilda gave up speaking in order to focus on her breathing and peered down at the cheerful babe. 

Lilith turned away slightly and returned the infant’s smile. “I’ve got her,” She tapped her little nose and another outburst of giggles filled the room. Her smile was proud as she looked back at the blonde witch. “her bottle was downstairs you said?”

__________

That night, Letticia began to fuss once more as sleep began to wear away at her. Before Zelda could move from her place at the vanity, the mother of demons was there with the baby against her breast, rocking her gently as she cradled her. 

“Lilith, be-” The brunette smiled down at the stolen child, and the cries stopped. 

“It’s alright,” she replied affectionately, as Leticia cooed. “I’ve got her.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws paper airplane at you,
> 
> a crumb of validation, if you can spare it?


End file.
